Diffusion driven fragrance-dispensing systems are well known in the prior art. Systems based on a wick and a container filled with a liquid, fragrance-containing preparation are particularly well known, in which the wick is inserted into the container, and the preparation, as a result of the capillary forces of the wick, is carried against gravity to the surface of the wick, from where the thus-transported fragrance is discharged into the surroundings, normally by evaporation.
A disadvantage of such systems is that the consumer cannot determine whether the system functions correctly after its initial activation—that is discharges as intended into the surroundings—and/or when the system is used up.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to provide a fragrance-dispensing system that displays to the consumer in an easy way that the fragrance-dispensing system has been correctly activated and/or that the fragrance dispensing system is used up. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.